


Everything According to Plan

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Eight H/C Bingo Card [3]
Category: The Diabolic Series - S. J. Kinkaid
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Tyrus has become too much of a wild card. Too much of a variable. Yes, for the good of the Empire, he must be removed. The Impyrean girl and the Pasus girl will be necessary sacrifices for the good of the Empire. Because, truly, there is only one way to destroy Tyrus, and that is through the creature from which he will least expect an attack.The Diabolic.Cygna plots her grandson's murder.





	Everything According to Plan

It is altogether too easy for Cygna to prey on the Pasus girl's concerns. The Diabolic masquerading as the Impyrean Senator certainly does pose a potential threat to the stability of her reign as Empress, and at the outset it had seemed doubtful that it will be more than a passing concern. Tyrus is a clever child, and he knows the danger of defying her. And yet, as Cygna watches the way Tyrus moves, ever the strategic thinker, she begins to wonder. Perhaps there is more to his affections for the girl than meets the eye. Perhaps there is more to Tyrus' moves than meets the eye. Perhaps there is more to _Tyrus_ than meets the eye.

Well. There's only one thing for it.

_Two birds, one stone_ , and all that. After all, Cygna didn't become the most powerful woman in the universe by playing nice, and Tyrus has already made one too many moves against the Empire. Against Rendevald. Against _her_.

She will not be humiliated by the boy any longer, and so he must be removed from the equation.

So, yes. It is altogether too easy to prey on the Pasus girl's concerns. To feed her the lines to say, to help her plant the poison in the oil, to bring death to the true heir to the Impyrean Senatorial seat. Oh, yes, there will doubtless be complications in determining who will take over the Impyrean seat in the Senate, and the Pasus family will vow vengeance, and perhaps at that time there will be additional moved to make. But that is a concern for after Tyrus has been effectively removed from the playing field. Randevald may be a fool, but at least he is a fool whose moves she knows. Tyrus has become too much of a wild card. Too much of a variable. She will not be humiliated any longer. Yes, for the good of the Empire, he must be removed. The Impyrean girl and the Pasus girl will be necessary sacrifices for the good of the Empire. Because, truly, there is only one way to destroy Tyrus, and that is through the creature from which he will least expect an attack.

The Diabolic.

A disgrace in time with his demise, and that will make it all the sweeter. To die at the hands of the creature he thinks to love will be all the better. To add insult to injury and injury to death will be her greatest act behind the throne, and she will be proud to have made it. It will take careful crafting and timing, but it can be done.

So Cygna sets to work. Feeding the Pasus girl's concerns. Stoking the fire of her ambition even as she alludes to the road that might destroy her. It is easy to see the shift in her countenance, the way she watches Tyrus ever more carefully, the way she begins to suspect. From there, the plan is absurdly easy to lay down, and the Pasus girl is more than willing.

The fool.

Timing is, of course, everything, and Cygna has always known how to time these sorts of things. And time it she does.

The Pasus girl had time to scream. It did not move Cygna the way other screams had, but she heard it and honored the loss of the life the Living Cosmos had created. It was simply her place to be a pawn in the greater movement of the Empire, however, and Cygna felt no remorse in it.

Still, the carnage she saw upon entering the room was enough to make her a bit ill. She'd seen what Diabolics could do, certainly—she'd had three of her own—but this. This was more than she ever could have expected.

More than she ever could have hoped. _Two birds, one stone_ , and perhaps, she can't help but think, it might now be three.

She lets her face become a mask of horror, lifts her energy weapon, and speaks. "You stay back."

Everything according to plan, then.

(And if, in the end, things don't go according to plan. Well. At least Tyrus has learned his place. On his knees before her, right where he belongs. Disgraced and disheveled, he _will_ be cowed. And the Diabolic. Well. It will forfeit its life for failing to follow its designated purpose. And in the end, she will still reign supreme.

Everything according to plan.)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
